


There's never air to breathe There's never in-betweens

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Depression, Eating Disorders, Gang Rape, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tags to be updated as story progresses, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King Alexander rules his kingdom from behind the walls of his massive manor with the help of his three best friends. due to his friends concerns for his safety (both physical and mental) he ends up acquiring a slave to keep him out of trouble. this certain slave however, happens to be a certain southerner with dark eyes and wild hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy it me, back with more fics as i ignore everything else i started but never finished pls expect slow updates considering how awful i am but anyways its basically a kingdom au where everyone thinks alex succs but alex does not infact succ and that is the whole fic right there

It was another day.

Light filtered into king Alexander's room, emphasizing the amount of dust that fluttered throughout the room. He stared, watching the dust slowly move through the air, it filled him with an odd sense of peace. which was promptly interrupted by loud heavy knocks against his bedroom door before it flew open and slammed against the wall.

"Réveillez mon petit lion! some of your troops are 'ere and they have brought a group of prisoners for you, do not ask me why but they claim that it is important" Lafayette bounded in, He was one of 3 people who claimed they were the King's advisors but really just acted as roommates to the young king.  
"But Laaaaaaf, it can't be that important, it's only a few dozen prisoners isn't it? can't those useless guardsman do anything by themselves" Alexander dragged himself out of bed, half clothed in silken boxers and a dirty baggy t-shirt, not exactly fitting for a king but he could care less.  
"tell them I'll be down in a half hour" he grumbled as he dragged himself across the room to his wardrobe, trying to ignore the look of worry that splashed across lafayette's face when he caught sight of new slash marks on his legs. 

15 minutes later Alexander had found a clean t-shirt and accompanied lafayette down to the foyer, he had originally opted for wearing one of his many suits but had given up when he realized how long it would take to put one on, instead settling for just his boxers, a t-shirt, and his crown.

40 men immediately jumped to attention at the sight of their young king. Alexander dragged himself over to what he presumed was the general of this squadron, he couldn't remember any of their names at this point.  
"What in the fuck did you call me down here for, can't any of you fuckers handle anything by yourself?" Alex snarled and lunged towards the taller man, only being dragged backwards by Lafayette. 

The man was shuddering, it was never good to be on the kings bad side.  
"Y-your highness, we were informed by Mr.Laurens that you may want to choose a personal slave from this lot, he told us that this was a good batch and they might strike your interest" the man trailed off and shrank back towards the rest of his troop.

Alexander's face softened at the mention of John, the man had been pestering him to choose a slave from the mass amount of prisoners that were brought in. John knew damn well he didn't want a slave, but he did want another person to accompany Alex around the manor when none of them were available, just for safety reasons, and of course to make sure Alex didn't try to off himself.  
Alex grumbled quietly and sighed.  
"well show them to me and make it quick"

The rest of the troop parted to show a row of dejected looking people, all thin and tired looking, Alexander groaned. He wasn't pleased that he was going to get stuck with some old mule that would follow him around and not speak all day. That's when he noticed some muffled noises coming from the back of the line of prisoners, he peered down the line to see a man who looked a little older than him struggling against a few soldiers, rippling muscles and dark wild hair caught Alexander's interest, for once he saw something he liked.

"I want that one" Alexander's voice boomed loudly through the massive room. Everyone froze, the fierce man stopped struggling and looked towards Alex, a certain fire was in his eyes as he looked straight at the king. Alexander couldn't help but beam, this one was perfect.

The general from before boldly stepped forward to meet the small king.   
"Your highness, are you sure you want that one? he's about 6'2" at his full height surely if he got unruly you wouldn't be able to control him" Alexander snarled and got as close to the man as he possibly could and hurled his fist into the general's side and glared. If looks could kill, the man would be 6 feet under. Alex shook with fury, tremors passed through his entire body visibly.

Lafayette glared at the soldiers and quietly told them to collar the one Alex wanted and bring him to the king's room.

Alex spit at the man in front of him and stalked back up to his room to wait for the wild dark haired man to be brought to him. it could've been minutes or hours before there was a soft knock at the door. Alexander sprang out of his bed for the first time since he'd taken the throne, feeling new found energy course through him. he threw open the door and grinned like a madman. 

two shaky guards dragged the dark haired man by a long purple velvet leash.  
"your highness, your sla-" Alexander yanked the leash out of the guardsman's hand and yanked the man into his room with a quick, snap of the leash, and slammed the door.

The man glared at Alexander for a second before speaking with a smooth, southern voice.   
"Don't think I'm your damn sex slave and I'm not your fuckin' dog either" The man snarled, he was trying to sound intimidating but Alex could only grin.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, you're only here to keep me company, Got a name, pretty boy?" Alexander glanced at the man, eyeing him up and down.

A look of shock swept across the man's face, his jaw went slack.  
"I-what? you're not gonna call me 'slave' or 'whore' or somethin' like that?" The man stuttered out something incomprehensible quietly before drawing in a shaky breath and glaring wearily at the king.  
"My name is Thomas, thomas jefferson" Alex's grin somehow managed to grow larger than it already was.

"we're going to go see my personal tailor immediately, your clothes are disgusting" Alex sneered and briskly walked out of the room yanking hard on the leash, Thomas followed soon after.

One thing Thomas was learning very quickly as he walked somewhat behind the King was that the man hardly ever stopped talking, word after word spilled out like an endless stream, some of it was related to the architecture or to thomas himself, but then something slipped out that caught Thomas's attention.

"I'm fairly certain John only made me get you is because he's scared I'll off myself eventually" The King had spoken it like it was nothing, but it made Thomas stop dead in his tracks. Surely it must be some joke or something.  
"yeah right, maybe if you didn't act like some hormonal teenage girl he wouldn't think that, come to think of it, you kinda look like a some teen girl in drag" Thomas joked lightly.

Alexander wheeled around and shoved thomas as hard as he possibly could into the nearest wall and snarled.  
"I am not a fucking girl you insignificant little bitch" the words positively dripped with venom as alex grabbed Thomas's hair and slammed his head against the wall.

Thomas's world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry i am a terrible writer feel free to e n d m e


End file.
